


Help Given at Hogwarts

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Hold the Fort: Pictures of Hogwarts During the Year of the Carrows [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Triple Drabble, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: At fifteen, she’s a nervous wreck, because her exams are coming up and she’s not ready. At sixteen, they pull her out of class, tell her that her mother is dead. At seventeen, she returns to a Hogwarts that isn’t Hogwarts.Three years in the life of Hannah Abbot.





	Help Given at Hogwarts

At fifteen, she’s a nervous wreck, because her exams are coming up and she’s not ready _she’s not ready_ , she’s going to fail, and then what will she do, how will she live? She works so hard, but she’s not smart, what if it’s not enough? 

At fifteen, Hermione Granger tells her about a secret club to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it’s not allowed. 

But she goes anyway, because she’s not smart, but she works hard and she wants to _learn._ For the exams. 

(She _has_ to work hard, because Cedric is dead, and because _he_ is apparently back, and she doesn’t know what else to do.)

* * *

At sixteen, they pull her out of class, tell her that her mother is dead.

She’s not smart, and she’s not brave, and she wasn’t ready.

At sixteen, she disappears.

* * *

At seventeen, she returns to a Hogwarts that isn’t Hogwarts, to see the same type of people who killed her mother terrorizing _children._

It’s _wrong_ , and the students are afraid, and the teachers are more afraid, and _she_ is afraid, but mostly she’s _angry_ , and she doesn’t know what to do. 

Neville Longbottom calls a meeting of the old crowd, trying to look sure and strong beneath all his uncertainty. (It’s not allowed, but none of them care.) _We’ve got to do something_ , he says. _First-years are screaming in their sleep, and students are disappearing. We can’t stop them, but we’ve got to do something._

She isn’t smart, and she isn’t brave, but her mother is _dead_ , and Cedric is _dead_ , and the people who killed them are _here_. She’s not ready, but she works hard. And maybe she won’t live, maybe it won’t be enough, but there’s nothing else to do.

At seventeen, Hannah says: “How can I help?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
